elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Ulyanov
Dr. Alfred Ulyanov is a leading scientific expert on exotheology. In June 3304, he published an academic article exploring the beliefs and lifestyle of a sect of Thargoid worshipers known as the Far God cult. Dr. Ulyanov and his family were arrested by the Federal Intelligence Agency in August 3304 as part of an ongoing investigation into the Far God cult's possible ties to the Thargoids, and were released only after investigative journalist Gethin Okonkwo stepped forward with evidence confirming that the cult was innocuous. Ulyanov later collaborated with Okonkwo in writing a book about the Far God cult. Timeline 19 DEC 3304 *Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned: "The authors, Ulyanov and Okonkwo, are known alien sympathisers. One was arrested as a suspected traitor and the other has admitted to being a Far God cultist! What they’re writing is nothing more than pro-Thargoid propaganda. It is an insult to all the brave souls who died trying to keep us safe. The authorities need to prevent this book from contaminating innocent people with its repulsive ideas." Journalist Gethin Okonkwo, who spent months undercover in the Far God sect, responded: "The book includes first-hand accounts of worshippers being attacked by Bishop's followers. Her desperation to halt its publication is nothing more than an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her activities."GalNet: Call to Ban Far God Book 08 DEC 3304 *Journalist Gethin Okonkwo has discussed the abandoned Far God cult outposts in the Etain system: "During my months undercover as a Far God worshipper, I heard only whispered rumours about secret outposts. So the existence of two such settlements, on Etain 4a and 4c, proves that much remained hidden from me. The personal logs recovered from the outposts illustrate how the faith attracted people from varied backgrounds. I was astonished to hear the voice of a man with whom I once eagerly discussed the Far God's arrival, never realising that he was a Federal agent whose devotion was as fake as my own. The book I am co-writing with Dr Alfred Ulyanov will reveal much about the Far God religion, but it's clear that many of its mysteries are yet to be uncovered."GalNet: Mysteries of the Far God 28 NOV 3304 *Exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov has commented on the abandoned Far God outposts recently discovered in the Etain system: "This fascinating discovery implies that the missing chapters of the Far God sect were not arrested or killed, but instead fled to secret outposts to avoid persecution. According to personal logs recovered from the sites, the sect's members planned to wait in suspended animation for the coming of the Far God. The logs also reveal surprising details about what motivated these individuals to devote themselves to the faith. Evidence suggests that the settlements on Etain 4a and 4c both came under attack, but whether by Thargoids or human forces is unclear. Mysteriously, no trace remains of the inhabitants. I am indebted to the explorers who discovered these sites. This information will significantly contribute to the book I am co-writing with Gethin Okonkwo about the Far God religion."GalNet: Ulyanov Discusses Far God Outposts 10 OCT 3304 *Gethin Okonkwo shared more details about his time with the Far God cult, and went on to state: "I have been contacted by the exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov with a view to combining our research. Together we hope to produce the definitive account of this tenacious religion."GalNet: Survivors of the Far God 29 SEP 3304 *Senior Agent Micah Whitefield announced that the FIA had closed its investigation of the Far God cult. Whitefield told the media: "The information provided by Gethin Okonkwo on the inner workings of the Far God sect has been verified as genuine. In the absence of any evidence regarding communication with the Thargoids, our investigation is concluded. All worshippers who were detained have now been released. We are indebted to Mr Okonkwo for his highly detailed report. We had hoped to gain similar insights via our own undercover agent, who infiltrated the sect, but we are still awaiting his report." Dr. Alfred Ulyanov commented: "I offer the highest praise to Gethin Okonkwo, whose dedication has confirmed the innocuous nature of the Far God faith. Sadly, this experience illustrates that intolerance and fear of the 'other' remain deeply embedded in human nature, no matter how advanced our species becomes."GalNet: Far God Cult Investigation Ends 07 SEP 3304 *The FIA remained unable to explain the disappearances of Far God cultists and continued to find hive-chapels empty. Arrests of possible Thargoid sympathizers expanded to the associates and family members of known Far God cultists. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who first raised awareness of doomsayer cults in the core systems, has been reported missing and is assumed to have been arrested. Many others who were researching the Far God sect remain in custody, including leading exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov.GalNet: Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase 17 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency's investigation of the Far God cult entered a new stage with the arrest of Dr. Alfred Ulyanov and his family at their home in the Rana system. Dr. Ulyanov was a leading authority on the Far God cult, and his research materials and computer systems were also confiscated. Professor Siobhan Vogel of the Interstellar Association of Universities registered a formal complaint against Ulyanov's arrest. Senior Agent Whitefield elaborated on the situation: "When it comes to possible Thargoid allies, we cannot afford to overlook anything. Dr Ulyanov's involvement with the Far God cult makes him a valid person of interest. We are also investigating the Galactic Interfaith Commune, the Spiritual Freedom Movement and other organisations that have supported Thargoid worshippers."GalNet: Ulyanov Arrested 11 JUL 3304 *After the Church of the Eternal Void declared a holy war against the Thargoid cult, Dr. Ulyanov commented on the situation on the Rewired news feed: "A number of doomsayer cults have emerged recently, including Homo Terminus, Nova Imperium and the Order of Extinction. But of all those I've studied, the Church of Eternal Void differs in one key respect – it offers hope. They claim that veneration of the Guardians will prevent Thargoid Armageddon, which is probably why they're the most popular, being based on a classic binary theology of good versus evil. It's apparent that the Church is taking advantage of animosity towards the Far God sect to promote itself. The idea of Thargoid spies in human form, although baseless, has caused much anxiety. By declaring the Cult a holy adversary, the Church validates its own existence."GalNet: Fringe Religion Condemns Far God Cult 05 JUL 3304 *As public mistrust of the Thargoid cult continued to grow, independent journalist Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse stoked tensions with speculation that the cult members were the brainwashed victims of Thargoid abductions who had been returned to human space to serve as spies and saboteurs. Dr. Ulyanov issued the following rebuttal: "I can categorically answer one point: the reason the Far God worshippers are not interested in communicating is that, from their point of view, we will all be dead soon. As for the rest of this speculation, nothing in my studies has caused me to suspect this group to be a threat, despite its unsettling beliefs."GalNet: A Thargoid Fifth Column? 16 JUN 3304 *Following journalist Gethin Okonkwo's report on doomsayer cults, exotheologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov published an academic article exploring one such cult in-depth, an unnamed cult of Thargoid worshipers who believed in an all-powerful being called the Far God. Dr. Ulyanov stated, "A recent report by Gethin Okonkwo highlighted the emergence of doomsayer cults in response to the return of the Thargoids. But few are as strange as my current object of study – an organisation that considers the Thargoids to be not merely alien, but divine." He went on to say, "As an exotheologian, I am of course fascinated by the sociological impact of non-human influences. But even for a scientist, it is difficult not to feel pity, and perhaps a little revulsion, for those who identify more with a hostile species than with their own people."GalNet: Worshipping the Thargoids References Category:Characters Category:Federal key people